starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Predator (fighter)
Where is this unit coming from? I didn't see it in the tech tree or while playing. PsiSeveredHead 22:27, 6 August 2007 (UTC) *I believe its the special ability of the Ghost which allows them to call in Marine reinforcements onto the battlefield in drop pods from orbit or something like that. Darth Batrus 22:35, 6 August 2007 (UTC) *Look at the Starport on the tech tree. It lists a Predator at the top of the units it produces.--Hawki 22:37, 6 August 2007 (UTC) ::As per Hawki. =] Cheers, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 01:25, 7 August 2007 (UTC) Hp? Where did we get the hit point total from? Kimera 757 (talk) 01:42, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Quote Needed Where is its Quotes?(Assaulthead 05:45, 4 October 2007 (UTC)) Rename? During the Zerg research tech tree, you can gain access to a unit called the Predator but its nothing like a space fighter but instead an anti-infantry unit that looks welll.. like a large robotic cat of some sort. Not chosen it so can't confirm its usage but thought I would mention it. Darth Batrus 16:28, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. I've confirmed it too. This needs to "move" to Predator (fighter) or something like that. I'm getting on that now. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 16:31, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Can the predator be healed by medics/medivacs/scvs/science vessels? Might be useful info to put on.Brainwasher5 16:01, August 29, 2010 (UTC) IIRC the predator is purely mechanical (both versions!) so medics/medivacs can't heal them. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 16:39, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Heart of the Swarm Is it worth noting that the predator seems to appear in the Heart of the Swarm trailer at around 1:07-1:10? http://youtu.be/SG_3R9BoVvg?t=1m7s-- 01:13, November 20, 2011 (UTC) :I think not yet. That could easily be a new unit. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 01:28, November 20, 2011 (UTC) :: At the very least, it seems to use the same model or a similar one. Either way, it's good to see more campaign-only assets for the other races will be used.-- 08:06, January 20, 2012 (UTC) ::: They appear in the Hyperion mission, though I believe they use a different name. Should we create a new page or simply add the new information here? --SoulFilcher (talk) 23:54, April 26, 2013 (UTC) ::::That would be the tac fighter, valkyrie, or griffon. And IMO, the Predator page should stay as is. It can be used to document its development history leaving the other page(s) free to do their thing.--Hawki (talk) 00:00, April 27, 2013 (UTC) I added a note that the griffon's unit model is similar to the predator. Nothing in the game data directly references the predator fighter except for an unused cloaking ability; coincidentally, the griffon has a cloaking button that's unused. However, nothing in the griffon's data references the predator. Thus, while it can't be said with certainty the predator became the griffon, I think the physical similarity is worth at least a note. DrakeyC (talk) 19:01, October 25, 2015 (UTC)